yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Grape/Wict
English thumb|A bunch of grapes (definition 1) Etymology From , from , , , from , , of origin, from Low * , from , from , from . Cognate with , |lang=goh}}. More at . Pronunciation * * * * Noun # A small, round, smooth-skinned edible fruit, usually purple, red, or green, that grows in bunches on certain vines. # A woody vine that bears clusters of grapes; a grapevine. # A dark purplish red colour, the colour of many grapes. #: # grapeshot. Translations * Albanian: * Amharic: * Arabic: * Aragonese: , * Armenian: , * Azeri: * Bashkir: * Basque: * Belarusian: * Bosnian: grožđe (collective) * Breton: rezin (collective), rezinenn * Bulgarian: * Catalan: raïm * Chinese: *: Mandarin: 葡萄 (pútáo) *: Shanghainese, Wu: 葡萄 (budO) * Chuvash: * Crimean Tatar: yüzüm * Croatian: grožđe (collective) * Danish: , * Dutch: * Esperanto: , * Ewe: weintsetse * Finnish: * French: * Gagauz: * Galician: * German: , * Greek: * Hebrew: ענבה (`anava) , ענבים (`anavim) * Hindi: अंगूर (aṅgūra) * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , * Ido: vit-bero * Indonesian: anggur, buah anggur * Italian: * Japanese: , * Kabyle: * Kalmyk: * Karachay-Balkar: , * Karakalpak: * Kazakh: * Korean: 포도 (葡萄, podo) * Kumyk: * Kurdish: *: Sorani: * Kyrgyz: * Latin: * Latvian: vīnoga * Lithuanian: vynuogė * Macedonian: * Malay: * Maltese: għenba * Marathi: * Mongolian: * Navajo: * Nogai: * Norwegian: * Ottoman Turkish: , * Persian: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Romanian: * Russian: , (collective) * Sanskrit: * Scottish Gaelic: fìon-dearc * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: , (collective) *: Roman: grozd , grožđe (collective) * Sicilian: racina * Spanish: * Swedish: , * Tagalog: * Tajik: * Taos: ùbo’óna * Tatar: * Telugu: * Turkish: * Turkmen: * Ukrainian: * Uzbek: * Vietnamese: (quả) nho * West Frisian: drúf * Armenian: * Dutch: druivelaar * German: * Hebrew: גפן gefen * Lithuanian: vynmedis * Macedonian: * Norwegian: * Romanian: viţă de vie * Russian: * Vietnamese: cây nho * Vietnamese: màu nho * Vietnamese: đạn chùm Adjective # Containing grapes or having a grape flavor. # Of a dark purplish red colour. Translations * Dutch: druiven- * Japanese: 葡萄味 (ぶどうあじ, budōaji) * Polish: * Vietnamese: (hương vị) nho * Dutch: druivenkleurig * Vietnamese: (màu) nho Derived terms * Concord grape * fox grape * grape fern * grape hyacinth * grape ivy * grape sugar * grapefruit * grapeshot * grapevine * grapey * Oregon grape * sea grape * sour grapes Related terms * grappa * grapnel * grapple * pyruvic acid * uva ursi * uvea * uvula See also * aril * cabernet sauvignon * Catawba * chardonnay * Chenin Blanc * currant * delaware * gamay * Gewürztraminer * gordo * Lambrusco * malvasia * merlot * muscadine * muscat * muscatel * must * noble rot * petioles * Pinot Grigio * Pinot Noir * pinotage * raisin * resveratrol * riesling * Sauvignon blanc * scuppernong * Sémillon * Shiraz * Steen * stum * sultana * syrah * Tokay * wine * zinfandel * Appendix:Colours * Anagrams * * gaper * pager * parge Category:Colors Category:Fruits Category:Purples ---- Spanish Verb # # # # ---- Swedish Noun grape # grapefruit Category:Swedish nouns }}